otoko no ko e onna no ko
by sesshoumaru7986
Summary: naruto gets hit with the 5 element seal from orochimaru but something happens to naruto read to find out what.
1. henka

**Otoko no ko e onna no ko**

A.N. I am just reposting this under me and I am sorry for not updating that fast I am very busy getting ready to move but I will update soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I also didn't come up with this story myself I adopted it from Shawis Relzair.

Speech;

"Normal speech"

'_Thinking speech'_

"**Jutsu speech**_**"**_

'**Demon/transformed speech'**

"_**Inner Sakura speech"**_

ch 1 Henka

Running through the trees at break neck speed as the snake saliva, blood, and flesh fell off of him and rained down on the ground below was a 12 year old blond boy. His sapphire blue eyes showing fear for his teammates, his 'friend' safety. Stopping he landed on a branch of a tall tree seeing his friend and rival sasuke as well as his long time crush sakura looking up at a kusa nin shaking in fear at the massive killer intent the nin was admitting. Suddenly sasuke threw their heaven scroll toward the Nin making the blond growl '_what the hell teme you coward_' as he focused chakra to his feet before jumping at incredible speeds.

The nin smirked as a terrified sasuke tossed the scroll to him. Now he knew this would be easy with his target petrified. Just before the scroll reached him a blur of orange, yellow, and blue flew by snatching it out of the air. A surge of pain shot through the nins face for a moment as the false face that covered his real face peeled along a rage cut in it. He reached up grabbing the face and peeling it off "ku ku ku not a bad entrance Naruto-kun" as he looked down at the whiskered blond skidding to a stop by the other two. "what the hell are you thinking there teme giving away our scroll like that without even a fight?!" "We have to dope this guy is just too strong for us." "and what color is the sky in that world you live in to think that he would just let you go after you gave it to him?" sasuke just stared at him in disbelief then looked up at the smiling nin who was now staring back with creepy yellow slited eyes. "Ku ku ku ho very observant of you Naruto-kun." "And what are you after there, hebi-teme?" Naruto watched as the eyes shifted toward sasuke for a moment in a lustful look. Rage filled him as his eyes turned red narrowing into beastly slits, his whiskers marks darkened and became more noticeable, his finger nails grew into claws and his canines enlarged as he snarled giving him an impossible feral look. "you will just have to wait to find out my plans Naruto-kun if you live to find out." Growling loudly the now semi kyubbified boy charged at incredible speeds kicking up dirt and leaves in his wake, then running straight up the tree before propelling himself at the nin at blinding speeds. As naruto reached the nin he swiped with his claws slashing the nin in half and watching him melt into a puddle of mud before him. Growling again this time at the mud he spoke with a deep rough voice that made his team mates skin crawl "come out you coward, so I can…" interrupted as a giant snake came from the forest. The massive reptile charged the feral blond who instinctively leapt at a slight angle, as the reptile gave chase naruto perched in a tree waiting. Just as the snake goes to strike the static target he leapt again barrel rolling in the air making him roll down the snake's slick scaly head before kicking it at the base of the skull with his kyubbified strength snapping its bones and making it fall to the ground dead.

"I-is that actually naruto?" asked a shaking sakura as she watched with a dead fish expression. : I don't know, how can the dope be doing that anyhow?" asked the raven haired emo. With a scowled look of jealousy on his face, and thinking to himself _"how can the dope have such power, that no clan peon. I deserve it I am an uchiha I have to have it to kill __**'HIM"**_ sakura looked over at her childhood crush seeing his expression she turned and growled at the blond as he dodges the snakes attacks. '_**Cha, how dare the dead last try to show up my sasuke-kun, I'll beat him to a pulp for this!'**_ screamed inner sakura. Then turning back to see a struggling sasuke being bitten on the neck by the Nin then him crying out in pain before losing consciousness. "Naruto! You baka get down here and save sasuke-kun" she cried loudly at him. Naruto turned to see the raven haired boy collapse making his rage build as vile red chakra begins to seep from every pore in his body, once again pushing chakra to his feet he propelled himself at the nin raising a clawed hand ready to tear the pale man asunder. He suddenly came to a stop with a jerking motion as the nin caught him by the wrist holding him tightly in the air. Then with his free hand he began to go through seals in a blur, his fingers then started to glow as he slammed them into the boys stomach with incredible force calling out **"gogyou fuuin" **pushing and launching the unconscious blond flying through the air making him vanish in the thick forest. "what did you do to my sasuke-kun" cried the rosette girl as she cradled the emo boy in her arms not even a little worried about her other team mates well being. "Ku ku ku just a little gift, tell him if he truly want power to seek me out." Spoke the man as he melted into mud again leaving the two to themselves.

Sighing to herself, sakura knelt down beside sasuke changing the moist cloth on his head hoping desperately to break his fever. "where in the hell is that baka when I need him, he should be here to help me it is his fault after all. Hmph hopefully he is dead after all he is suck a failure all he ever does is hold back my sasuke-kun." Her loud rant filled the clearing where they tried to 'hide' before hearing a rustle and turning to see three Oto Nins stanidn there threateningly "hand over the boy and we will let you live" spoke the mummy looking on making her gulp.

Deep in the forest walked an exhausted team 10 after saving the two remaining members of team 7, Ino was deep in thought after witnessing her old crush do such horrible things and how evil he felt. Not paying attention she trips and falls on her face with a thump, grumbling to herself she turns to find the culprit, shock filled her as she sees it. "shika, choji come here you are not going to believe this" true to her word they turn to see an orange clad blond with three whisker like birth marks on each cheekmaking them all mouth out the name "naruto?" but something was wrong where the short, spiky blond boy should have been laid a petite long haired girl. She had a lean hourglass shape under the now oversized jumpsuit, the decent sized lumps on the chest showing that she was well endowed for her age, her face was soft and rounded giving it an angelic look, the sun kissed blond hair was like silky strands that reached down to her waist and shimmered in the dim light getting through the canopy. Said girl now jolted by Ino tripping over her, and sat up opening her eyes and looked at the trio with shimmering sapphire eyes that were now wider than naruto's giving her a look of innocence and curiosity. The girl spoke with a soft high angelic voice "I- in- Ino, Shikamaru, choji? Where am…." She stopped abruptly as she heard the sound of her own voice and screams in horror. "What…how…what the hell happened to me?" she cried out. Her eyes now flowing with tears now that new emotions started to bombard her. Sliding over Ino hugged the blond girl tightly her arms providing warmth and comfort that the girl needed "look we don't know what happened take your time to work out the emotions and calm down ok?" when you are calm tell us what you last remember" signaling her team mates they turned away standing guard over the blond duo only shika gave a soft complaint of "troublesome blonds"

Time passed and naruto had passed out from crying and was still in ino's arms the other two suddenly pulled out a kunai as a rustle come from the bushes making ino tense up holding the other girl protectively. They slowly dropped there worry as team 8 stepped out, hinata was wide eyed looking at the sleeping girl, kiba had a hidden but noticeable look up lust, and shino seemed to have his usual indifferent look only his eyebrow was raised at seeing the girl. Hinata broke the silence first as she fidgeted her index fingers together "ino-san i-is that?" she broke off but the question was clear to the mind walker who only gave a nod in response to the shy heiress's question. Team 8 was curious as well deciding to stay and wait with an agreement with team 10 decided to travel together with and get the blond girl some help.

Hours passed and the blond slowly woke up and was calm enough to finally explain what had last transpired. She told them of the giant snake that ate her, the battle with the kusa nin with yellow eyes, the glowing fingers was the last thing that she remembered before waking up here. Ino seethed as she remembered that sakura told her that naruto ran away in fear from the person who hurt sasuke but seeing the battle damage on naruto's person she figured the pink girl was lying. The rest of team 10 where angery that the other two abandoned the blond, and team 8 wandered why they never went looking for her "its not safe to go alone naruto so let the seven of us head to the tower together ok?"

Meanwhile at the tower the other two members of team 7 talked to their sensei explaining their version of what had transpired making naruto look like a coward. Kakashi gave them a lazy look with his one exposed eye and shrugged "well, no big lose not like he could ever really be a ninja, although I think I'll set up a **"henge" "kagebushen" **in his place just before the next round and have him forfeit not like there is any reason you should fail for that loser." The other two nodded in agreement.

Later that day teams 8 and 10 reached the tower as the two parted to go inside naruto decided to stay with team 10 walking in with support from ino. After opening the scrolls together iruka poofed out to congratulate them on making it, upon seeing the blond hiding behind ino the chunin got an angry look on his face. "naruto why are you not with your team and also, DROP THE STUPID PRANK JUTSU!" he yelled loudly. The blond girl was hit with an assortment of emotions again making her break down in tears rolling up into a fetal position on the floor and making ino turn to comfort her. Seeing the reaction iruka calmed down and now worry and guilt showed on his face as well as curiosity of what might have happened. Ino still trying to comfort her told iruka the story naruto had told them, how they found her, and how team 7 acted upon the disappearance of their whiskered team mate. Rage built up again this time for the blonds team but said softly to them "well you just made it and need to head to the arena, and naruto you need to meet up with your 'team' we can talk to the hokage about this after the next round."

Walking into the arena naruto walked toward her team slowly, upon seeing their missing team mate. Sasuke scoffed, as sakura raged over to naruto with a raised fist ready to pound her yelling "baka drop that stupid jutsu now!" before she could hit her, her wrist was grabbed by her ex-best friend and hinata grabbed naruto holding her protectively as she glared at the pink haired girl. "Why did you stop me that baka is being a pervert again and he failed to help us with that nin she deserves this!" she screeched making people around her mutter "banshee" "its not a jutsu that's all you deserve to know after abandoning naruto in the forest." Ino hissed slowly releasing sakura's wrist and walked away as hinata walked back to her to her team as well to tell their sensei what had happened. After a few minutes of the attempted assault Kakashi walked over and looked at the blond with a lazy uncaring glare "well seems you somehow survived. Not that is matters. You should just quit you don't have what it takes to be a ninja you dead last loser." The tone and words tore at naruto's heart making her turn and run from her team only to be caught by kurenai who held tight as she knelt down holding the girl giving her a shoulder to cry on. As the red eyed jonnin comforted the blond asuma stepped between them and the Cyclops glaring at him. "you know what screw you Kakashi you are a poor excuse of for a sensei, and remember this there are not bad students only bad teachers" the smoking jonnin then turned away from the glaring masked nin and helped comfort naruto.

Translations:

Otoko no ko e onna no ko=boy to girl

Henka=transformation

Gogyou fuuin=5 element seal

Henge=transformation jutsu

Kagebushin= shadow clone

Hebi=snake


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for such a long wait between chapters and updating. I haven't had a computer to update on at all so its been awhile I am going to change a few more things make naruto a lot stronger and the teams will be changed up as well. I am going to skip most of the fights they will be the same but the main ones.

I don't own Naruto at all.

Naruto stands by Ino looking around carefully studying the competition remembering what Iruka said in class about watching your opponent. Ino stands next to her are you ok Naruto? Naruto smiles and hugs her yes I am ok just looking over everyone. Um why would you do that Naruto Ino asked not sure why. Remember what Iruka said about always watching your opponent well if we study them now we can maybe see a weakness we can use against them.

Wow you always listened in class didn't you Ino says shocked. No of course not I slept a lot but just remember what he said as she laughs and Ino blushes. _Wow when did Naruto get so cute wait why am I thinking about Naruto like that he is a girl now or do I like girls but ewe._ The proctor coughs loudly alright now we will have one on one fights everyone go up on the balconies until your names shows on the screen. The screens start flashing through names tell it stops on Sasuke and the guy from Kabutos team mate. Sasuke wins and leaves with Kakashi to dampen the curse seal on him.

(AN: I don't remember who is next so I am going to have Kiba and Naruto then Sakura and Inos fight and then skip to the end if you don't like it tough :P) The screen starts running through names again as Naruto watches Sasuke leave with Kakashi thinking _why is it always Sasuke this and Sasuke that he isn't that great._ Ino elbows her Naruto it's your turn as Naruto looks at the screen and sees her name and Kibas and thinks great I get to deal with his ass as Naruto jumps down. Kiba says it's about time slow poke as Akamaru barks in agreement. Naruto looks at Akamaru and says he might want to go up with your team so he don't get hurt. Kiba laughs don't worry Akamaru can take care of himself and we fight together always. The proctor coughs alright begin as Kiba and Akamaru charge at Naruto as she crosses her fingers and shouts shadow clone jutsu as 20 Narutos appear and get into a basic fighting stance Kiba takes out about 6 and Naruto grabs Akamaru and holds him by his front paws. Ha-ha now what Kiba you might as well give up I got Akamaru now Naruto says smiling big and Ino shouts WAY TO GO NARUTO!.

Kiba throws a food pill at Akamaru and turns red and pushes away from Naruto and lands by Kiba as he yells beast mimicry and Akamaru transforms to look just like Kiba as they yell fang over fang and turn into two tornados and take out the rest of Narutos clones and slam him into the wall as Naruto kneels down panting a little. Kiba laughs this is a joke you might as well give up and run away crying like most girls do. Naruto charges at him again and creates 5 clones as they kick Kiba into the air as Naruto jumps up above Kiba and falls with him tell Kiba hits the ground then kicks him right in the forehead knocking him out as Akamaru charges him and Naruto kicks him in the stomach as Akamaru whimpers and falls to Kiba's side. The proctor raise his hand and the winner by knock out is Naruto Uzamaki. Naruto jumps up yelling yes I did it and passes out as Ino catches her and carries her up to Asuma sensie. Sakura thinks _how in the hell did he win he was the dead last __**cha he can't beat any one yells inner sakura**_. Asuma says Ino your up and its against sakura. Ino looks at sakura and says now we get to see who is stronger. Sakura laughs yeah right I will win easily and prove to Sasuke that I am the one for him. You can have him he is to self-absorbed moron. Sakura yells you take that back Ino-pig.

Ino says lets just get this over with as the proctor says begin and jumps back. Sakura charges Ino and creates three clones and hits Ino easily and then Ino jumps up throwing a kunai at sakura as she blocks it and tries punching her as Ino catches her fist and knocks her on her back and holds a kunai to her throat as the proctor steps in ok ok winner by forfeit Ino Yamanaka. Naruto yells way to go Ino! After the rest of the fights are over with Choji losing against the sound ninja, Hinata losing against Neji and Lee losing against Gaara. Everyone is standing in front of the Hokage. All right everyone we are going to have you draw numbers to see who you fight next month in the 3rd part of the exams. Naruto raises her hand why wait a month and not just fight right now? The Hokage sighs that way you all have time to rest and train for your fights against your opponent now everyone draw one piece of paper out of the box Asuma has. (AN: alright the matches for the 3rd part is the same except Ino faces who ever wins the first match. Also Jiraiya shows up to help Naruto sooner) everyone leaves to prepare for there matches as Naruto sits at Ichiraku's ramen stand. I wonder who is going to train me. Just then Jiraiya walks in and says are you Naruto?

Cliff hanger hehehehehe read and review please. I know its not that great I am so rusty with this but it will get better and if anyone wants to help me with it send me a private message thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok another chapter here I am not sure where the end of this story is but I know its going to be a long before I finish this story.

Also I am going to improve Naruto's chakra control and also stronger from that.

"_thought"_

"Regular speech"

"**Demon speech"**

"_**demon thought"**_

I don't own Naruto

Naruto looks up with a mouth full "who the hell are you?" Jiraiya laughs "kid I am here to train you but I thought you were a boy" the ramen owner comes out and says "you better leave my favorite customer alone or I will have you removed." Jiraiya looks at him and chuckles and sits down "may I have a bowl please and I am here to train Naruto under the Hokage's orders sorry if I was rude." As he stares at Naruto _thinking wonder what happened to him I will have to talk to the Hokage about this._

Naruto hits him hard on the head yelling "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT YOU DAMN PERVERT" Naruto finishes eating and takes off walking towards the Hokage's office. _Why did the old man have to send that damn pervert to train me? _Naruto arrives at the door leading to the Hokage's office and knocks waiting patiently hearing him talk to someone. Sarutobi coughs and says you may enter. Naruto walks in seeing the Jiraiya "WHAT IS THAT OLD PERVERT DOING HERE!" Sarutobi Naruto please calm down and take seat. I was just telling Jiraiya about what happened to you and he has agreed to train you since Kakashi won't even try to train you.

Naruto looks at the Hokage. "ok so who is this pervert anyways?" Jiraiya pokes her forehead. "I am not a pervert! I am the legendary sannin and toad sage Jiraiya!" Naruto laughs rolling on the floor "yeah if you say so and when do we start training I want to make sure I pass the last part of the exam" Jiraiya looks at Naruto stunned and says ok let us start with water walking after he leads to the hot springs. Wow we can walk on water as Jiraiya walks out almost to the middle "ok so what sort of chakra control have you done so far?" Naruto looks at him and sighs "nothing really just a little tree climbing but Kakashi sensei just told us to climb with out our hands." Jiraiya looks at him and laughs hard "ok ok there you had to use a steady stream of chakra to keep your feet to the tree with this you have to constantly adjust your chakra output to stay on top of the water." Naruto takes a few unsteady steps out ontop of the water staying halfway ontop and sighs.

this must be because of the stupid fox as he tries harder. Jiraiya sighs and says "lift up your shirt." Naruto throws a kunai at him as she falls into the hot water and jumps out. "you damn perverted old man!" Jiraiya catches it and sighs "Naruto I want to examine the seal on you so just lift it up to show your stomach." Naruto lifts his shirt up and sighs "thinking _great I still don't have a bra and these things keep getting in the way." _Jiraiya looks at Naruto's stomach "your going to have to focus your chakra." Naruto starts focusing her chakra as the seal appears and the five pronged seal appears. Jiraiya studies it and sighs thinking "_this must be _orochimaru's doing.

he puts his hand behind is back as his fingers glow blue and slams them right were the seal is and yells "five pronged seal release!" Naruto skids back and blinks what the heck was that for pervy sage?" Jiraiya laughs "ok now try walking on the water again." Naruto slowly steps out on the water not sinking at all and starts dancing around "YES THIS IS SO EASY!"

next chapter will be the the last part of the exam it will be different as well on who becomes a chunin. I am also going to change the teams up after the chunin exam. Tell next time


	4. Chapter 4

**Yet another chapter sorry it's been so long family things all the time.**

'**Thought'**

"Regular speech"

"**Demon speech"**

"_**Demon thought"**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Naruto looked at Jiraiya. "Hey pervy sage I have to go, I've got things I need to do." She ran off thinking _'great now I have to ask a girl to help me with getting things a girl needs.' _She wasn't watching where she was going and ran into Ino landing on top of her. "Oops, sorry Ino." She said as she went help her get up, her boobs fell out of her shirt right in Ino's face. "Oh just great, I really need a bra for these stupid things." She said as she tried to get them back in.

Ino laughed and said "Do you need help?"

Naruto looked down at Ino and blushed "I don't need any help."

Ino got up and said "Come on I am going to take you out shopping, you can't have this happening all the time." Ino grabbed Naruto and dragged her to a store and started grabbing bras and different things in random colors then shoved Naruto into a changing room and came in just in case. Ino waited in the observing room and heard Naruto cuss. "Do you need help? " Ino came in and saw Naruto on the floor wrestling with the bra.

"Ok, get up and come here now." Naruto got up and turned around as Ino grabbed the bra and put it on "Ok turn around and let me see." Naruto turned around wearing a purple bra with orange straps "That fits nicely and I like the colors." Ino helped Naruto try on everything else then went to go pay for it.

"Um Ino they won't let me pay for all this, I've never bought anything from this store cause the owner hates me." Naruto said.

Ino laughed "You look different from your Henge so you'll be fine." She said as the owner rang everything up and they paid for it.

As they were walking back to Naruto's apartment Ino was looking at Naruto trying to walk in her new thong and asked "Why did you get that thong?"

Naruto looked at her a little confused and said "Do girls always talk about their underwear with each other?"

Ino dragged Naruto to her apartment shutting the door and said "Sometimes, but normally in private and I noticed you were trying to get used to them and I know they ride between your ass cheeks but that's normal." Naruto goes to her room and started putting things away.

Ino sighed looking at Naruto's apartment, thinking _'why does she live here still, this place is a dump.' _

Naruto came out and said "Sorry about the mess I have been too busy with the chunin exams and training to clean."

Ino nodded and said "That's understandable but you should come live at my apartment for a while till you get more used to your body changes."

Naruto fidgeted "Um, Are you sure that's ok? What about your parents?" She asked.

Ino looked at her "It's ok I got my own apartment next to the flower shop so I can have whoever I want over, now go pack your things."

Naruto hurried and packed her things up and looked around "Ok I think that's everything." She locked her apartment up and heads towards Ino's apartment and asked

"Um ,Ino can I ask something?"

Ino looked at her and said "Sure."

Naruto fidgeted a little more as they reached her place and Ino unlocked the door "Ok we're here now what did you want to ask?"

Naruto looked at the floor and said "What do girls normally do when they're roommates?"

Ino giggled and led Naruto to her the couch "We talk about guys, but I doubt you will want to I talk about both guys and girls and we do makeovers and dress up."

Naruto smiled at Ino. "That sounds like to so much fun and what are we doing tonight?"

**Ok I know I might be dragging this out but it's part of my plan mwhahahahahahah. Next chapter will be the final chunin exam. Till next time.**


End file.
